winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 117/4Kids Script
Royal Heartbreak Scene: Training Arena, Red Fountain Codatorta: It will be a great honor to present our students to the King and Queen of Eraklyon! Our lever race team is so strong this year! They may very well set a new school record! Our magical creature battlers are the best we've had in years! And our sword and shield warriors are at the top of their game! I would match our thrust and perry brigade against any school in the realm! *The heroes continue to practice and spar.* Saladin: This year's Day of the Royals would be the biggest one yet! So I'm counting on the boys. Codatorta: They will not disappoint you sir! Saladin: What about the dragons? The king is an aficionado. Codatorta: We've trained the most exotic dragons! Saladin: I expect a great success tomorrow. One that will make the school proud! Scene: Stella's Dorm Room Bloom: Stella, how much time do you think you spend on your hair everyday? Stella: Ask not what I do for my hair darling ask what my hair does for me. *Bloom dips a brush into a conditioner and puts it on Stella's hair.* Bloom: So, what is this stuff? Stella: It's Flora's own botanical slash magical formula! Hm. Three minutes and my hair will shine like glass! Bloom: That's cool... Stella: Is something wrong? Bloom: I'm just kinda bummed... Stella: You have that look on your face! It's Brandon isn't it? Bloom: He said he would call and he never did. And the Day of the Royals is tomorrow. Stella: He didn't invite you? Bloom: Huh... Nope, he didn't... *Bloom puts down the brush and sits on Stella's bed looking a little upset.* Stella: Fret not my dear! Bloom: Hm... *Stella grabs her phone on the table.* Stella: The problem is quite easily solved. You simply have to coax the invite out of him. Bloom: Huh? Coax it out? How do I do that?? Stella: You call him! Bloom: But what am I suppose to say?! *Stella gives the phone to Bloom.* Stella: First comment on something else, like the weather! Then segue way into dropping hints. Just be casual. Bloom: I could try. Stella: Fab! Bloom: Or I could just drop him a text! Stella: Uh-uh! He needs to hear your lovely voice. *Stella starts walking out. Bloom panics.* Bloom: Uh!! Where are you going!? I need emotional support!! Stella: Don't worry, you'll be dandy, I need to triple wash my hair. Bloom: I can wait. Stella: Nuh-uh, call him! *Stella leaves the room.* Bloom: Just sound casual. *Bloom dials Brandon's number. Brandon picks up.* Scene: Brandon (Sky)'s Dorm Room Brandon (Sky): Hello? Bloom: Hey! How about this weather? Brandon (Sky): H-hey, is that you Bloom? Scene: Stella's Dorm Room Bloom: It's me! *Bloom is nervously shaking.* Bloom: Have you happen to notice how nice the weather has been the last few days? Brandon (Sky): I-it's... nice. Bloom: U-uhh, if you think today's nice wait until tomorrow! I hear it will be clear and sunny all day long! Brandon (Sky): Uh. T-that's good to know! Bloom: Oh yeah! It promises to be a nice little day. It will be perfect for that thing you guys are doing tomorrow! What was that again? Scene: Brandon (Sky)'s Dorm Room *Brandon looks at the picture of Diaspro.* Brandon (Sky): U-uh, just... the... Day of the Royals. Scene: Stella's Dorm Room Bloom: Right... should be a fun day! I'd never been- Brandon (Sky): Beep! Bloom: What was that?? Brandon (Sky): My- Call waiting! I should probably get that! Beep! I'll, I'll talk to you later! *Brandon hangs up.* Bloom: Uh! That was SO lame!! Scene: Brandon (Sky)'s Dorm Room *Brandon looks at his phone apologetically.* Brandon (Sky): That was so lame. Scene: Stella's Dorm Room *Stella returns to the room.* Stella: Soo? When is he picking you up? Bloom: He beeped me Stella! Ugh! Stella: He beeped you?? I’ll call Sky and straighten this out. I’m sure Brandon didn’t mean to diss you off like that. Bloom: Uh, I don’t know about that. Scene: Timmy’s Dorm Room Brandon (Sky): I feel terrible! Bloom just called me and I was totally cold. Timmy, I don’t know how I’m gonna pull off this weekend. Timmy: Hey, it'll be fine! Brandon (Sky): Diaspro's coming. Timmy: Uh-oh. Brandon (Sky): Yeah. And all I can think about is Bloom! I need help. Timmy: All righty! There must be a logical solution to this, a rational approach... Oh, I know! I've got it! Brandon (Sky): What? Timmy: Get out of town as fast as you can! Brandon (Sky): Oh, come on dude! Timmy: Just keep a low profile tomorrow, keep your helmet on. Now, go call Bloom and apologize! Scene: Red Fountain Hallway *Riven walks towards the room and overhears the conversation.* Brandon (Sky): Yeah, I'll call her right now! *Brandon walks out and bumps into Riven.* Brandon (Sky): I'll tell her how I really- Huh? Riven: You're so pathetic. You're getting all worked up over a girl like Bloom. Brandon (Sky): WHAT? Riven: Why do you even wanna be seen with the little pixie? *Brandon growls.* Riven: After all, everybody knows she tried to hook up with every guy in Red Fountain. *Brandon punches him in the gut.* Brandon (Sky): Just shut up Riven!! *Riven retaliates, kicking Brandon in the face. They continue to fight but Sky stops them.* Sky (Brandon): Hey, stop it! That's enough! *Timmy comes over and Sky prevents Brandon from punching Riven again.* Sky (Brandon): '''G-guys, break it up! Brandon take it easy! Are you alright? *Riven stands.* '''Brandon (Sky): Yeah. Sky (Brandon): How about 'chu you Riven? Are you alright? *Sky checks up on Riven but he roughly brushes him off.* Sky (Brandon): Hey! You have so much tut! What's you're problem Riven!? Riven: What's your problem? Sky (Brandon): I hope I draw you in sword and shield combat tomorrow! Riven: Bring it on. I'll so wipe you out. *Saladin clears his throat and walks towards them.* Saladin: Gentlemen. Gentlemen. Timmy: Huh? Saladin: Tomorrow is an important day for all of us here. Sky's parents are coming and I expect only your best behavior. *Timmy, Sky and Brandon stand tall.* Timmy, Sky and Brandon: Yes sir! Saladin: Hmm. Riven? Riven: Yes, sir. Saladin: Decorum is essential tomorrow. Do not attempt to settle this in the field. Scene: Tecna and Musa's Dorm Room *Tecna is on her computer while Musa plays her flute.* *The door opens and Musa's music stand falls onto the floor.* Musa: Huu-uh! Huh?? *Musa looks to the door.* *Bloom, Flora and Stella enter their room.* Flora: Tecna, we need a map of Red Fountain. Tecna: Sure, are you going tomorrow? *Stella walks to Musa's bed and sits on it.* Stella: We're sneaking in! Musa: So, Sky didn't send an invite? Bloom: Neither did Brandon. Flora: And Sky's parents are gonna be there. Stella: They're actually the guests of honor! Flora: It's really not nice! Bloom: You know, I'm not sure about this you guys! Maybe I should stay here tomorrow. Stella: But you wanna go! Bloom: I guess... I do. *Bloom fiddles with her fingers.* Stella: Then you can't let a little detail like an invitation get in your way! Bloom: Well, if you say so! Stella: Hmm. Bloom: You know about this stuff. *Bloom picks up Musa's fallen music book.* Musa: Or so she claims. Bloom: Uh, okay, I'll do it. Flora: Yay! I guess we're all going! Bloom: Alright! Scene: Red Fountain Red Fountain Event Guard: Ladies. May I see your tickets? *The girls laugh in a non-conspicuous way.* Bloom: Oh hey there! Your... shoe lace is untied! Winx: Run! *They all try to outrun the guard.* Red Fountain Event Guard: Hey! Get back here, young ladies! Stop! *The girls are gone from his sight.* Red Fountain Event Guard: Hey! Huh... Lost them... Bunch of groups! What a day! *The event starts and attendees gather in their seats.* Griffin: I'm twenty six G. Don't tell me you're twenty six F. Faragonda: You look... Raadiant! What's your secret? *Griffin sits down next to Faragonda.* Faragonda: Spell? Griffin: Hmph. Faragonda: You and I haven't sat together since the summer of '08. Griffin: We were both dating that Red Fountain boy. Faragonda: Prince Jones. Griffin: We turned him into a goat when we found out he was two timing us. Faragonda: The "Top Magic Schools" survey is about to come out! Have you heard what they have been saying?? Alfea will likely place first. Griffin: We will see when the survey is released. Faragonda: We will. Scene: In a Red Fountain Hallway Stella: Hooh, now I'm having outfit doubts. I should've worn a dress! But it doesn't matter, parents love me! It's the combination of my royal upbringing and signature bubbliness, it never fails me! *The girls are a little irritated in hearing Stella's bragging.* Musa: Of course his parents will love you. Who wouldn't love an alliance between Eraklyon and Solaria? Stella: True... I can see it: our empire will be fast and powerful! Let's go find 'em! *Stella starts heading down the hallway, the girls follow and laugh.* Tecna: Oh dear. *The King and Queen of Eraklyon are walking the opposite direction to Bloom as they make their entrance into the event.* *Bloom is in awe as she looks about the hall.* Announcer: He's a graduate of Red Fountain and an award winning author! She's a former model and philanthropist dedicated to education charity! Ladies and gentlemen, please rise to welcome the King and Queen of Erakylon! *Bloom moves out of the royals way as the announcer announces the royals entry.* Diaspro: That's funny, I didn't hear them announce me. Uh-ah! Ugh.. You little squirette, you ruined my entrance! *Diaspro and Bloom collide with each other. Both falling onto the ground.* *Diaspro drops something and a hologram of Brandon appears before Bloom.* *Bloom notices the hologram, shocking her.* Bloom: Hey... what are you doing with a photologram of Brandon?? *Diaspro stands and brushes off the dust. And then berates Bloom for her questioning her.* Diaspro: Who do you think you are?! Don't you dare question me! I will have you fired faster than you can say: "Sorry your highness!" *Diaspro then picks up her fallen object.* Diaspro: You are a disgrace to servants everywhere! Ugh! *Diaspro snubs Bloom and walks off.* Diaspro: What a TOTAL loser! *She chuckles with mockery.* *Bloom stands and watches her in suspicion.* *Bloom gasps.* Bloom: That's Icy! Scene: Red Fountain Arena Seats *Diaspro is sitting with the King and Queen of Erakylon along with her guard.* *Bloom approaches her.* Bloom: I have a message for the princess. *Diaspro's turns her attention to Bloom.* Diaspro: Hmm. Huh? *Bloom shows the her the note and the guard looks at it with slight suspicion.* Bloom: Hm. *Diaspro takes it and reads it.* Diaspro: The press wants to see me? Bloom: I will escort you to the press box your highness! *Diaspro stands from her seat and politely excuses her to the King and Queen of Erakylon.* Diaspro: Please excuse me, I am needed. Teen Fairy wants an interview with me. *Diaspro leaves the aisle with her guard and follows Bloom.* *They enter the hallway, away from spectators.* Diaspro: So, I guess they probably want me to discuss my style secrets? *Bloom snaps her fingers.* Bloom: Nappus. *The guard falls asleep.* Diaspro: Hmm? Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Bloom: Oh, come on! Icy! I am so onto your trick! *Bloom glares at Diaspro.* Diaspro: Ooh, dear. Not another crazy stalker fan! *Bloom walks towards Diaspro.* Bloom: I don't know if you're trying to hurt Brandon or just ruin the Day of the Royals but I'm going to stop you! Diaspro: Get out of my way, crazy stalker! Bloom: That's not gonna happen Icy! *Bloom transforms.* *She gathers her energy.* Bloom: Haaaa. Ugghh. HAH! *She shoots an energy beam at Diaspro.* *Diaspro shields herself with her arms.* Diaspro: Uuhhh! *She crashes through the wall on impact.* Diaspro: Agh!! Scene: Another Hallway at Red Fountain *Stella finds a small opening of a grand door with a great view.* Stella: Here's the race you guys! It looks like it just started! *The girls gather around her. She looks through the crack.* Stella: Cute uniforms... Ah, hey! Woah! *Stella is shoved away and Musa takes a peek.* Musa: Huh... Hey, I see Timmy! Tecna: Okay, my turn! Come on! *Tecna moves Musa away and takes a peek.* Tecna: Huh... Wow... Flora: Hey, do you mind if I take a look? *Flora takes a peek this time.* Flora: Check it out: there's Brandon! And Riven! Scene: Red Fountain Arena *The boys are cycling around the arena and performing stunts.* Riven: Hey Brandon, you're going down! *He wields his sword.* Brandon (Sky): What are you doing Riven?! Riven: Finishing what we started! *Riven strikes Brandon. Brandon blocks it with his sword.* Brandon (Sky): It's not the time for this!! You're gonna make a scene! *Brandon tries to get away from Riven but he trails him.* Riven: I don't care Brandon! I'm gonna take you out! *Brandon maneuvers his bike towards Riven, dodging his blade but nearly crashes into the two. Brandon is sent swerving onto the pavement, falling off his bike.* *Sky stops his bike and runs over to him.* Sky (Brandon): Are you okay?! Brandon (Sky): I'm. Fine... *Brandon stands and takes of his helmet.* Brandon (Sky): Riven's such a jerk! *Riven hovers his bike over and stops.* Sky (Brandon): Let's go and teach him a lesson! *The two of them walk over to him.* Riven: Yeah, sure... *Riven takes off his helmet.* Riven: Bring it. *Timmy approaches them and stops them.* Timmy: Hey guys, save it for later! The dragons are coming out! Announcer: And now ladies and gentlemen... *The dragons enter the arena and line up.* Announcer: From lands, distant and unexplored - the mustang dragons! These wild and dangerous beasts are the fiercest dragons of all the known realms! But fear not, our sophomores have mastered the art of dragon wrangling using only their mind and energy. They will control the creatures one thought uncontrollable! *The boys approach the dragons.* Scene: Red Fountain Basement Diaspro: I'm going to teach you a lesson, in proper behavior! Quartz power! *Diaspro transforms.* Bloom: That's good imitation of a fairy, Icy but you're not fooling me! *Bloom shoots a beam of energy at her. Diaspro dodges.* *Diaspro runs towards Bloom causing her to fly.* Bloom: Uh! Ah! *Diaspro grabs her ankle, preventing her from getting any further. Diaspro growls.* Diaspro: You crazy wannabe! Bloom: You revolting witch! Diaspro: WHAT?! *Diaspro throws Bloom down.* *Bloom kicks her.* Diaspro: In spite of what the tabloids may say let me assure you that I am not a witch! *Diaspro summons a neon pink ring. She throws it over Bloom and it restrains her movements.* Diaspro: However, I can be witch-y when needed! Bloom: Get off of me! *Bloom grunts and flies upward.* Diaspro: What do you want?! A locket of my hair? An autographed wing? *Bloom breaks the restraint.* Bloom: Ugh! I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT BRANDON! Hah! Hah! *Bloom throws balls of energy at Diaspro.* Diaspro: Huh?! Hmm, agh. *Diaspro conjures of a shield and disperses the attack.* *Diaspro also goes airborne.* Diaspro: Crown Jewel Attack! *She summons her jewels.* *Bloom flies away. Diaspro's jewels start shooting beams at Bloom and she dodges her attacks.* *Diaspro grunts.* Bloom: Ah! *Bloom lands on a wall and projects herself away from the incoming beam.* Bloom: You're finished! Diaspro: You're the one who's finished! *Bloom shoots a ball of energy at Diaspro.* Bloom: Hah!! *It hits her and smacks her against the wall.* Diaspro: Uaagh! Bloom: Noo, I'm just getting started! Diaspro: Oh yeah? *Diaspro gets off the wall, grunts and glares at Bloom.* Scene: Red Fountain Arena *The heroes are controlling the dragons.* Announcer: Our students are demonstrating a dragon wrangling technique invented here at Red Fountain two centuries ago. A highly focused form of telepathic projection. *Riven whispers to Brandon, threatening him.* Riven: I'm taking you down Brandon, you're history. I'm gonna finish you off in front of this whole crowd. *Brandon grabs his boomerang.* Riven: My dragon's gonna pulverize you and there's nothing you can do about it! *Brandon aims at Riven and throws it at him.* Riven: As soon as I give him the signal he's gonna swoop in and you're gonna be humiliated in front of all these people! Huh?! *Riven dodges the boomerang and it returns to Brandon.* Brandon (Sky): You mean, humiliated like that? I don't think so buddy! *Riven stands and commands his dragon to attack Brandon's.* Riven: Bad move. Brandon (Sky): What are you doing Riven? They're going to get out of control! *The crowd flees as Brandon's dragon is smashed against the wall.* Brandon (Sky): This is dangerous! Rein in your dragon now! Or I'll do it for you! *Brandon commands the dragon to stop.* *Riven growls.* Riven: Now, you're gonna get it! *Riven commands his dragon to stand.* Brandon (Sky): Hey man, calm down! *The two dragons take to the skies. Riven's dragon knocks Brandon's dragon down.* Riven: No way! I'm gonna kick your dragon's butt and then I'm gonna kick yours!! *He laughs evilly.* Codatorta: That's enough. I'll put an end to this nonsense right now! *Codatorta saddles onto one of the dragons. He runs towards the fighting dragons and takes out his wipe. Striking the ground near them.* Codatorta: Hm. Back in your pens! Yah! Thames! Hah! *The dragons back away.* *The ground below shatters.* The Heroes: Huh? Codatorta: Who goes there?! Who dares disturb the Day of the Royals?! *Bloom and Diaspro appear airborne and fighting.* Brandon (Sky): Bloom? Bloom: STAY AWAY FROM BRANDON! Diaspro: Brandon? *Diaspro flies a little bit, stops and commands her jewels to shoot beams of energy at Bloom.* Bloom: Huh? *Bloom conjures a shield and blocks the incoming beams.* Diaspro: You mean that little squire boy? He's all yours! *Bloom shatters Diaspro's jewels.* Diaspro: No! My crown jewels! Urgh!! *Bloom blasts Diaspro sending her to plummet onto the ground.* Diaspro: Ah! Bloom: Gotcha! *Brandon rushes to them.* Brandon (Sky): Diaspro! Bloom: You know her?! Diaspro: Oh! Sky! *Diaspro latches onto Brandon.* *Seeing this, Bloom calls out to him in disbelief.* Bloom: Brandon... Diaspro: You worthless fan! His name isn't Brandon! This is Sky, Prince of Eraklyon and my beloved fiance! Now you-! *Brandon, revealed to be Sky, shoves past Diaspro, desperately wanting to explain to Bloom.* *Diaspro sees this reaction and is now a bit hurt.* Sky: Bloom! Let me explain! I- *Bloom lands on the ground, hurt and crying.* Bloom: You don't have to explain anything! *On the aisle seat, Faragonda, Saladin and Griffin are watching.* Saladin: Isn't she one of your girls, Miss Faragonda? Faragonda: Yes. She is. Saladin: This is a disaster! She's ruined the whole event! Faragonda: I am so sorry Saladin! Griffin: Well... It's a good thing this happened before the school ranking poll came out! Scene: Hallway of Red Fountain *Stella, Musa, Tecna and Flora are fighting over who gets to look through the door next.* Tecna: What's going?! Musa: Move! Flora: Come on, let me see! Stella: Enough already!! It's my turn! Ugh! *Stella looks through the door.* Scene: Red Fountain Arena Sky: Bloom... Erendor: Squire! Over here! Now! *The real Brandon grunts.* *He runs over to the King of Eraklyon.* Erendor: Squire! *Brandon kneels before the furious King.* Brandon: My lord! *Stella sees this, shocking her and then becoming angry.* Stella: Squire!? HUH??!!! WHAT?! Erendor: Where's the security?! We pay your tuition at Red Fountain so that you can protect our son! This is an embarrassment and a disgrace! *Erendor, having enough leaves the arena with his wife and bodyguard.* Scene: Faragonda's Office *Faragonda harshly scolds the girls.* Faragonda: You left the school grounds without permission, used your powers irresponsibly and ruined the Day of the Royals! You sullied our reputation in front of the most important figures in Magix! Griselda: This is grounds for expulsion! Faragonda: Griselda is right and we will meet with the council to decide whether you will be invited back to Alfea next year. Bloom: It's all my fault... Griselda: Normally, we'd suspend their powers but at this point of the semester I suggest dilution so that they may continue their studies. Faragonda: That's fine. Griselda: A fifty percent dilution will keep them out of trouble! Winx: Huh? Stella: But we told you how the boys lied to us! Faragonda: That's NO excuse! You have abused your privileges and disregarded your responsibilities; you have disgraced Alfea! Scene: Stella's Dorm Room Tecna: So Brandon and Sky switched identities before starting school at Red Fountain? Musa: Word is: he wanted to see what it'd it be like to be a regular guy. Like that's a reason to be disrespecting my peeps! Stella: It doesn't matter, I am SO over Sky! Flora: That's very impressive, good for you Stella! Stella: Huh! I just don't wanna hear his name every again, you got that?! *Bloom on the balcony, petting Kiko.* Bloom: I'm done with boys; I'm sticking with bunnies! Category:4Kids Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Scripts